plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2017
03:12 Ballistae keep screwing me up in Camus the Sable. 03:12 Hello Miss Aeris. 03:14 Where's Ballistic been, anyways? 03:15 Wait, I have him on Facebook 03:15 I think he's been to DC with some friends 03:16 Ballistic..? I haven't heard of him ever since his relative talked about how good he was. 03:16 And hey, DZ 03:20 Also I sent Yoshi a message 03:20 For some reason, his browser does that a lot, even though he is not refreshing on his end 03:21 Ballistic is a nice guy 03:29 Hello 3 users merged into one bot 03:31 ...hi 03:38 hola, senorita(s) 10:02 Tommorow my evaluation kicks in. 10:03 hmm alrighty 10:03 not that like i always judge other so whatever 10:03 Really, I think Discord is gonna cost me, big time 10:03 I just do not like dead chat. Try to make it alive. 10:04 I know TULO will evaluate me. 10:07 hai 10:07 lol 10:08 how can it think yo = cya though 10:08 Uh, why us thus weeks weekly discussion on clickbait? 10:12 It is so hard to be a chat mod now. 10:15 out of idea i guess xdd 10:15 well somebody suggestted that so 10:22 Is anyone here? 10:36 Has chat became alive again 10:37 no 10:37 Great. My eavaluation is gonna be crap. 10:37 Hi 10:37 Hi. 10:39 I have a feeling TULO will rate me bad. 10:40 But hopefully people look at the chat logs. 10:40 don't worry m8 10:40 And see how dead chat really is. 10:41 I gotta go. I have real life things to do. 10:46 I got Path of Radiance for my emulator! 10:46 prepare for trouble! make it double! 10:57 hai 01:15 test 07:37 Before I am forced to sleep. 07:38 You damn well bet I am! 07:38 This computer... 07:38 Im debating my July 21 - august 15 Profile 07:38 Debates... Not the sort of stuff I'm good with. 07:38 Marina , Mae from FE15 or Canadian Donald Trump from South Park 07:39 Marina! 07:39 Donald Trump. 07:39 :p 07:39 We already have a Marina, Citron. 07:39 True. But I love her! 07:39 07:39 Marina? 07:39 Who's that? 07:40 But zambie is Marina 07:40 Splatoon 2. The newest character 07:40 Zambie's pic 07:40 Go with Mae because it rhymes with bae. 07:40 Well, one of the two... 07:40 XD 07:40 Mae is bae 07:40 I gotta go. Kill this computer and its lag! 07:40 07:41 My friend has said that before... I laughed my head off. 07:41 K, bye. 07:41 Aww 07:42 I still feel like a brick. :/ 07:42 Tada 07:42 Hey best member of Off the Hook 07:43 Personal bias. 07:43 I'm honestly not sure which is the best when they're both kinda opposites? 07:43 Thats pretty true 07:43 Go Octolings tho 07:44 So it's really like picking one's poison.. And I don't really want to mess with either side as they're probably damn devoted to their choice and to back it up. 07:44 But Inklings have more fresh gear. 07:44 Your argument is? 07:45 Marina won the US/EU splatfest Cake vs Ice Cream but Pearl won hers in Japan 07:45 Which was Pop vs Rock, I believe? 07:45 I'm actually curious if people in game will discriminate Marina for being an Octoling 07:45 Yep 07:46 They better not - geez, I'm welcoming the species variety here. 07:46 But still. 07:46 Now I'm out of stuff to talk about. 07:47 Its not helping that Callie probably is dead by the Octolings lol 07:47 She likes pineapple on pizza 07:48 That's only a matter of perspective. 07:48 We have no idea what the hell has happened to her, soo. Who are we to judge? 07:49 Everyone Loves Marina 07:49 Meh, I'm personally neutral. 07:49 that is why she won the splatfest. 07:49 I do welcome the fact that Octolings ARE finally becoming 'officially friendly', but still. 07:50 I'm kinda used to seeing normal Inklings too, and as such - uh, how does one simply 'pick a side'? 07:50 Zambie 07:50 When whichever side you DON'T pick is gonna bite your head off for it? 07:50 The Inklings are racists tbh. 07:50 Marina lost Pop vs Rock in Japan 07:50 IK 07:51 Guess in Japan not EVERYONE lokes her 07:51 ....I have no comebacks. 07:51 Votewise here 07:51 24 to 76 jfc 07:51 What the f 07:51 meaning for 1 Pearl Vote 07:51 RIP 07:52 Anyhoom, the Octarians need that Zapfish to live yet the inklings could have done the appropriate thing and at least share their land. 07:52 But no, they issue Sea War 2, and now 3, it seems? 07:54 I'm not the most knowledgeable on this topic, but that's basically the most I know right now XD 07:58 Let see what happens 07:58 We fucked up guys 07:58 Because of the final splatfest 08:02 The best waifu won and now the other sister is gone 2017 07 17